


Video Games

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're really into video games but Natasha doesn’t see the appeal of them. But Natasha will listen to you talk about them and she'll watch you play them.





	Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: moya lyubov’ = my love

Natasha didn’t see the appeal of video games, they just weren’t her thing. But when she started dating you, she found out that you loved them. If it was anyone else talking about video games she couldn’t stand it. But you were different.

She didn’t mind when you talked about your favorite video games or new games that were coming out that you were excited about. When you were playing a game Natasha would often sit with you and watch you play them.

Most of the time Natasha would pull you into her lap and wrap her arms around your waist. When it came to you she didn’t mind video games as much, she still didn’t see the appeal to them but you loved them and she loved you.

xxxxx

You were in the apartment you shared with your girlfriend. Natasha was sent on a week long mission and you couldn’t wait for her to get home. You were playing a new game that just came out and you were so into it that you didn’t hear the door open.

When Natasha walked into the apartment and saw that you were playing a game she playfully rolled her eyes. “(Y/N)?” When you didn’t answer her, she walked over to the couch and sat down next to you. She wrapped her arms around your waist and pulled you into her lap, causing you to squeal. “It’s just me, baby. How’s the game going?” Natasha placed soft kisses on your neck.

Once you calmed down, you smiled and leaned into her embrace. “It’s going well.” You paused the game and just relaxed into Natasha’s arms. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, moya lyubov’.” She gently tightened her arms around your waist. “So what’s this game about?”

Your smile widened at the thought of being able to talk about the game you were playing. You started going on and on about the game, the whole time Natasha just listened to you ramble on about it.

She rests her chin on your shoulder and smiled. She didn’t understand a thing you were talking about but that smile on your face when you got to talk about something that you liked caused her to smile. 

“I’m rambling. I’m sorry. I know that you don’t like video games.” You blushed when you realized that you were rambling.

Natasha took your hand in hers and linked her fingers with yours. “When it comes to you, I don’t mind.” She kissed your neck again, causing you to blush even more.

So it’s true Natasha doesn’t see the appeal of video games but when it came to you, you were the only exception.


End file.
